


The Bad Guy

by napoleondarling



Category: AssCreed, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: Prompt: #34 “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”





	The Bad Guy

"Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” 

Haytham paused mid-step, turning his head only slightly to glance at you with a raised eyebrow. “Oh?” 

You nodded, taking your bottom lip in-between your teeth. You enjoyed these games with Haytham, the way he walked around you like he was a predator and you his prey. 

“Well…,’ he drawled, stepping closer to you, “I believe it’s all about perspective, lamb…” The pet-name had you shivering, along with the way his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear as he spoke. 

You glanced at him from the corner of your eye, watching as he took another step closer until your back was to his chest. 

No wonder he was so good at his job; he kept himself collected, and you would have assumed he was the same way right now if you hadn’t felt his half-hard erection through the fabric of your clothing. 

“Well, Grandmaster…” You turned to face him, running your fingers up his chest; it was his turn to shiver. “Why don’t you show me your perspective?”


End file.
